Talk:Zull
Merge Discussion I disagree. I prefer to keep it as a separate article. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:37, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :But what do we really know about the Zull's? It is mostly a remnant of the early script that Richard Mueller left in. It's times like this that I'd wish Dan's original script would surface just so we'rd know about these things clearly. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:26, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Doesn't possessed Louis still mention them in the movie? Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:28, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::With the old conversation moved here, it is clear that it is in the movie. So merger declined. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:42, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Zuul --> Zull Copied from the Talk:Sloars (Type of Creatures). I changed the line in the quote from "Zuuls" to "Zulls". I know the official subtitle has the word as "Zuuls", but we've got a topic for Zulls (where the confusion is addressed) and I figure it's better to link to that page, which talks about the Meketrex Supplicants, Sloars and Shubs, not the page that talks about the Gatekeeper. Is everyone cool with that? GreenCrayon 08:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't read anything about that old debate in some time. Lets start with the article .... Zull. As for the subtitles.... I find many errors in them as well. What proves your right is Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular page 178-179, however Ghostbusters: Novel on page 120 calls them Zuuls. I like Mrmichaelt thoughts on this before any further action is taken about Zulls, but Zulls is a name of a group or race of people that were victims of Gozer. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:19, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Making Ghostbusters, which is the final shooting script, page 132 has it spelled "Zuuls." Since I consider that final script more canon than the two novel adaptations, I'm leaning more toward changing it back. While the Gozerian Servitor comes from the Stylized Version, and thus secondary canon, it is worth noting the TSG section reveals Gozer would "enslave denizens from other planes of existence to do his bidding and aid in his conquests. These creatures feel no loyalty toward the Gozerian, but fight fiercely for him knowing that victory will mean their pact is dissolved and they can return from where they came" It is remotely possible to think Zuul was the last of her race, the Zuuls, and Vinz, the last Shub and Gozer anchored them into these Terror Dog forms until their service was complete and "Zulls" was a typo. Mrmichaelt 01:58, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::That doesn't seem to hit me as canon either with regards to Zuul being one of the Zuuls (race). The feeling is that Zuuls or Zulls is a race. To me, one thing is clear was the section of dialog we're discussing here was added to only the final script of the movie. Zulls was at the time the chosen term for it because of the confusion the name for the race "zuuls" would have in regards to the terror dog Zuul. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::If we can find a quote/reference about that change, I'll be in agreement. Mrmichaelt 02:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::All I can do at this point is say Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular used that term, and it would be less confusing than the name Zuuls ... but to avoid all this .... rename the article Zuuls (race). We can note all the discrepancies there and be done with it. Not worth the argument time we're putting into it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::On page 125 of Making Ghostbusters notes that in Dan's treatment that Zuul was a other worldly creature type. So there is a chance that this may have remained in later versions of the script. Being that some of the novelization was based on "many" scripts may have played a part in this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:05, November 27, 2013 (UTC)